


Quality Time

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fake AH Crew, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, dirty talk with a lot of big words because the vagabond is Extra, my first fic in forever so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: The Kingpin of Los Santos was on his knees.





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't published anything in two whole entire years. I know right, ridiculous. In my defence, I've been very busy. I've also changed fandoms a lot since then. 
> 
> Since I'm all about RT/AH now, I felt like I had to actually start writing again because there's just so much here. So many ships and AUs, so much potential I was wasting, so many creative opportunities I was letting pass me by. So..... here's some smut!

The Kingpin of Los Santos was on his knees. His head was bowed and he held his arms behind his back, not daring to move a muscle even as his bare skin tingled in anticipation of the pain he was about to receive. He had brought all this on himself, really. This was all his own fault and he damn well knew it. He deserved this. All he could do was keep staring at the floor as his knees ached, holding onto his wrist to keep his arms behind his back. He could have been restrained, there was plenty that could be used to tie him up and keep him still, but there was no need. He had promised not to move, and Geoff Ramsey was a man of his word.

  
A leather-gloved hand cupped his face, and instinctively Geoff leaned into the touch as he let it tilt his head upwards, finally looking at up at his captor. That _mask_... that dark grey skull with cold, piercing blue eyes staring unblinking and unfeeling from behind it. It was an image that could send an icy chill of terror down the spines of the city’s most hardened criminals. Because the sight of that skull mask could only mean one thing; you had done something unforgivable, you were about to suffer the consequences of all your wrongdoings, the judgement of a vengeful God who will wring every last scream from your broken body until death is the only relief imaginable. It meant that the Vagabond had you, and you had well and truly _fucked up_.

  
The gloved hand moved from Geoff's face to the back off his head, gripping onto a handful of dark hair just hard enough to keep his head still with the promise of pain. The Vagabond finally spoke, his voice deep and slow and chillingly careful, only slightly muffled by the mask but every word rang clear in the silence of the room.

  
“Geoff Ramsey, the King of the Los Santos underworld who kneels for no one. No one... except _me_. When faced with Death himself you know to take to your knees in reverence. You have the good sense to do that, at least. Tell me, Ramsey... do you deserve to be punished?”

  
Geoff nodded as much as the grip on his hair would allow. The Vagabond’s eyes narrowed behind the mask. It was difficult to tell if he was annoyed or amused, but the ambiguity was thrilling.

  
“I said _tell me_. You have my permission to speak. Do you deserve to be punished, Ramsey?”

  
“Yeah – yes, yes,” Geoff stammered, his breath quickening. “I do, Sir, I deserve it.”

  
“And what have you done to deserve my punishment?”

  
“So much, Sir,” Geoff said quickly, trying not to trip over his words. “Too much to mention! I lie and cheat and, and steal, I steal a lot, I’ve done so many bad things, Sir. I deserve all the punishment you got, Sir!”

  
There was a quiet chuckle from behind the mask, and the hand in Geoff's hair got just a fraction tighter.

  
“Rare for someone so reprehensible to be so eager to face the consequences of their actions,” the Vagabond said softly. “You’re a gluttonous slut for punishment, aren't you, Ramsey?”

  
Geoff shuddered. “Yes, Sir.”

  
“And so you should be. There is no one who deserves my attention more, no one as _pitiful_ and _disgusting_ as you. You're a wretched, irredeemable criminal, Ramsey. When I'm done with you I'll have you begging for mercy, and if you're obedient I just might grant you that small kindness. But only if you earn it. Understood?”

  
Geoff nodded again, too overwhelmed to speak. Suddenly the Vagabond released his grip on Geoff's hair slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing harshly through the room along with Geoff’s yelp. There were no ambiguity in the Vagabond's narrowed eyes this time – nothing but irritation.

  
“When I ask you a question I expect an audible response, you stupid whore,” he said, sternly but still quiet and careful. “Is that understood?”

  
“Y-yes, Sir,” Geoff stuttered, his face stinging from the slap and burning with embarrassment. “I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again.”

  
The Vagabond took a step back. “Good. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, and face the wall.”

  
Geoff's aching joints protested when he got to his feet as quickly as possible and did as he was told. He somehow felt even more exposed in this new position, his naked body flushing pink under the many tattoos. He didn't dare look away from the wall in front of him, but he listened hard for the movement behind him. The Vagabond had the quiet, barely-there footsteps of a trained assassin, the kind you don't hear sneaking up on you until it's already too late. But Geoff could imagine clear as day what was happening behind him. He could picture that heavy paddle in the Vagabond’s hands, the leather worn but tough enough to break the skin if you swung it hard enough. Geoff tried to catch his breath at the thought, already trembling.

  
“You may be a sorry excuse for a human being,” said the Vagabond. “But that doesn't mean you should forget your manners. You’re going to be hit. After every hit you will respectfully thank me. Failure to properly thank me will result in you receiving double the amount of hits. Is that understood?”

  
“Yes, Sir,”

  
The paddle came down on Geoff's ass with no preamble, making him jolt forward as he gasped out “Thank you, Sir!”

  
The next was hard enough to bruise, and Geoff's whole body shook as he cried “Ahh, thank you, Sir!”

  
Every smack was harder than the last, so hard Geoff could feel the sting right down to his bones. He was shaking so much he could barely hold himself up and each exclamation of gratitude became more of a desperate whimper as the Vagabond went to town on him, seemingly without an end in sight. By the time the final blow was struck and Geoff whispered one last weak “Th-thank you... Sir...” he was openly sobbing, his tear-streaked face twisted in agony and his cock throbbing between his shaking legs. He hissed at the sensation of the Vagabond's gloved hands caressing his bruised behind, the pain filling his mind like a kind of static numbness.

  
“Impressive,” the Vagabond said with a slight purr in his voice. “You took that so better than I thought you would. I assumed a despicable thing like you, who hides behind flash and bravado, would cower away from such pain, would beg and plead for me to stop. But you took it like such a good little slut, didn't you?”

  
“Y-yes, Sir,” said Geoff, sniffling. “Thank you. I tried my best to be good for you, Sir. I just... I wanna be good for you, Sir.”

  
The Vagabond scoffed dismissively, squeezing Geoff's sore ass cheeks. He pressed his fingers into the fresh bruises until Geoff cried out in pain.

  
“So pathetic,” the Vagabond whispered. “So fucking _needy_. Turn over.”

  
Geoff hurriedly wiped the tears from his face as he turned to lie on his back, trying not to flinch too obviously as his bruised skin touched the bedsheets.

  
“Look at you, Ramsey. A snivelling mess. What do you think the other members of your illustrious crew would think to see you like this? Crying like a baby but still hard as a rock. Who could possibly respect you knowing that you're ready to come all over yourself after a beating? God, you're so _pathetic_.”

  
Geoff whined, his chest heaving, and without meaning to he wrapped his hand around his hard and leaking cock, so desperate for relief that he couldn't think straight. The Vagabond growled and slapped Geoff's hand away, throwing the paddle aside and grabbing his hair to pull him up into a seated position.

  
“Did I say you could touch yourself, you stupid bitch?” the Vagabond said harshly.

  
“No, Sir, I'm sorry!” Geoff sobbed. “I just need to come, Sir, I'm so sorry! I just gotta come so fucking bad...”

  
The Vagabond tugged hard on Geoff's hair to shut him up, glaring down at him. “Watch your language when talking to me, slut.”

  
“Sorry, Sir! I'm so sorry!”

  
“Oh, you'll be sorry.”

  
The Vagabond let go of Geoff’s hair so he could take off his gloves and leather jacket. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver switchblade. The blade was dull, but that didn't matter. As if a knife that needed sharpening could hinder the Vagabond. If he wanted to take a life, he could use _anything_. Geoff shivered with excitment, his tear filled eyes fixed on the knife.

  
“That dirty mouth of yours is going to be put to good use for a change, Ramsey,” the Vagabond said dangerousy, dragging the flat side of the blade against Geoff's cheek as he undid his jeans. “Keep your hands where I can see them, and when I'm done I may consider allowing you to come. But only after I'm done fucking your filthy mouth, and only if you don't disobey me again. Understood?”

  
“Yes, Sir.”

  
Geoff opened his mouth the second the Vagabond pulled out his cock, already moaning just at the sight off it. The Vagabond stroked himself a few times before pressed the tip of his cock against Geoff's lips. He held the switchblade against Geoff's cheek as he grabbed the back of his head and forced his cock into Geoff's mouth, thrusting in deep until he hit the back of his throat. Geoff spluttered a little bit, but squeezed his eyes shut and tried his dammedest not to choke on thd thick, throbbing length pushing in and out of his mouth.

  
The Vagabond fucked Geoff's mouth roughly, pulling on his hair and his dragged the the dull blade of the knife across his cheek and down towards his neck. Geoff found himself sobbing again, pre come and saliva dripping down his chin and his own erection just aching to be touched.

  
But he wasn't about to be disobeient now. He braced one hand on the Vagabond's hip while the other cupped his balls and swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth, determined to please, to truly _earn_ his own release – it didn't count if he didn't earn it.

  
Deep groans of pleasure came from behind the mask as the Vagabond thrust harder and harder into Geoff's mouth, his cock going deeper down his throat with every push. He pulled back for a few seconds to give Geoff a moment to gasp for air, smearing pre come all over his lips, before he pushed back into the warm wetness of his mouth.

  
Geoff could tell the Vagabond was close, so he sucked harder, breathing hard through his nose so he could take every single inch until his face was pressed up against the Vagabond abdomen, and swallowed around him with a moan. The Vagabond cursed loudly and threw his head back as he finally came, pulling Geoff's head back to his could cover Geoff's tear-streaked face with his release. Geoff wrapped his hand around the Vagabond's twitching cock and stroked him through his orgasm, licking him clean and savouring every drop.

  
“What a mess you are, Ramsey,” the Vagabond, tucking himself back into his pants. “Look at the state of you. You suck cock like a desperate whore who's rent is due, and I didn't even have to pay you. Do you want to come, little whore?”

  
“Yes, Sir!” Geoff whined pleadingly. “Please, Sir! Please let me come! Please, please!”

  
The Vagabond chuckled, holding the blunt edge of the switchblade to Geoff's cheek while his other hand went loosely around his throat.

  
“Needy little bitch. You have my permission to touch yourself.”

  
“Oh God, thank you, Sir!” Geoff exclaimed, immediately wrapped a hand around his cock and stroking himself quickly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

  
The Vagabond stared unblinking at Geoff's face, pressing the blade against Geoff's come-splattered cheek as he began to gently but firmly squeeze his throat. Geoff could hardly stand it, it was almost too and yet somehow not enough. The whole world faded away and there was nothing, nothing but the knife against his skin, the pressure of a merciless killer's hand around his neck, those icy blue eyes burning into his soul, that skull mask, the mask of the Angel of Death finally coming to drag him to hell for all his sins...

  
“You're a disgrace, Ramsey. You make me sick. I could cut your throat right now and I would be doing the world a service. You would probably enjoy it though, wouldn't you, you foul little deviant? What an honour it would be to have your wicked life ended by me. I could take it as easily as I take everything from you, like your dirty mouth or your tight little asshole. I could take it all, every fucking piece of you, and you wouldn't do a thing to stop me, would you? You disgusting little slut.”

  
Geoff tried to scream but the hand squeezing his throat turned it into more of a strangled wail. His vision blurred and his entire body shook violently as his orgasm finally washed over him in waves, hot ropes of come covering his hand and splashing onto his stomach and chest. In the final, shuddering aftershocks the Vagabond let him go, and Geoff fell backwards onto the bed, dozing off almost immediately.

  
The next time Geoff opened his eyes he was being gently cleaned up with a damp cloth.

  
“You okay, Geoff?” said Ryan softly.

  
Geoff look up at his boyfriend's handsome and slightly worried face, the mask long since discarded, and smiled. He was so tired and sore he felt like he'd never be able to move again, but he couldn't have been happier. For the first time in weeks, he felt truly at peace.

  
“Yeah, Rye, I'm okay.”

  
“Get some rest, I'm running a nice hot bath for you. You did so good for me today, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you.” Ryan bit his bottom lip nervously, glancing over at the slight mark on Geoff's cheekbone where the dulled switchblade had been pressed a little bit too hard. “You sure I didn't go too far? You know I don't wanna hurt you.”

  
“You were fucking perfect,” said Geoff, shuffling further up the bed so he could rest against the pillows. “Seriously, I love you to death but you gotta stop worrying so fucking much, baby.”

  
“Okay, but... I wasn't too mean to you, was I?”

  
“Ryan, you were amazing, stop!” Geoff laughed.

  
“Alright, I'm sorry,” Ryan giggled, pressing a soft kiss to Geoff's lips. “You've been so stressed lately, I'm glad I could do this for you. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice, I genuinely don't know if I'm any good at this anymore.


End file.
